


Yongguk Gets His

by TabisMouse



Category: B.A.P
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3310100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabisMouse/pseuds/TabisMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust and a dark alleyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yongguk Gets His

**Author's Note:**

> Written after seeing B.A.P in concert. My first foray into smut, and fic.

His back hit the wall, the bricks cold against his skin. Fingers were tracing delicate circles across the overheated flesh of his chest, bunching his shirt up under his arms. Lips were sucking at the lobe of his ear, sending his blood shooting for his cock. 

He tried to catch his breath, but the fingers had become more persistent, pulling and teasing at his nipples. A moan, low and long, escaped his throat. He opened his eyes and looked around him, hoping no one else was around to hear. The dark alley was bathed in the silvery glow of moonlight, empty but for him and his tormentor. 

He tried to push away but the mouth was intent on licking and sucking its way down his neck. The hands left his chest and pinned his arms to the wall, strong and firm. He feebly tried to struggle. His heart wasn’t in it. He tilted his head back against the bricks, abandoning himself to the bliss of that tongue tracing the veins of his neck. 

The sucking intensified as it reached his collar bone. Lips latching on and pulling the very life out of his limbs. It began to hurt in a way that sent delightful tingles down the small of his back. His breaths came in ragged bursts, leaving his head spinning. Moan after ragged moan poured from his lips as his head rocked against the wall. 

He started to thrust, pants digging painfully into his growing erection. He needed friction, he needed heat, he needed release. The body pressed up on him sensed his need and shifted, to rub against his aching cock, but only for a moment. Only enough to tease. Only enough to drive him mad. He pulled against the arms pinning him in earnest and was again unsuccessful.

The lips left his neck to claim his mouth. A long warm tongue thrust his lips apart, invading him, plundering him. The kiss was rough and wild, melting him at the knees. He kept thrusting into air, hoping for something. The mouth assaulting his pulled back. He felt rather than saw the smile.

“Patience.” The voice was raw.

“Please, please, I need…. I need…” the thoughts wouldn’t come.

The mouth returned to his neck to suck just below his ear. The hands brought his both over his head, to be trapped together, freeing a hand to stroke down his ribs, sending fiery shocks through his core. He gasped and sobbed as the hand stroked his side, coming up occasionally to twist painfully at a nipple. The pain radiating warmly under his skin. 

He felt his mouth go numb as he pleaded mindlessly over and over for release.

The hand dropped down to his abs, tracing the shape of each perfectly defined muscle, teasing and flicking at the skin. He could feel sweat beginning to course down the small of his back, tantalizing him, adding to the madness. 

Briefly the hand slipped behind his belt and his heart soared, but it returned to his stomach. The mouth had dropped to his shoulder, biting and sucking through the rough fabric of his shirt. The hand dropped down again, tracing a line above his pants. He felt his legs go weak, and his arms dropped. The hand pinning him joined its partner at his waist.

He felt a pull at his waist. His belt dropped to the ground, followed by his pants.

“No underwear,” came the voice. “You naughty boy, Yongguk.”

“Yes, yes, very naughty” he babbled, as the cool night air bathed his cock. Limbs unable to move, he slumped against the wall as fingers ghosted up his shaft. 

A trail of kisses ran down his chest to his stomach. His shirt was wrenched up roughly as the cursed mouth descended on his abs. Tongue lapped at each muscle, tracing the crevices between. Each flick of the tongue was echoed in a throbbing pulse of his cock. It twitched and jerked under the fingers, still tracing along his length. The fingers swirled around his head, tracing along the tip to smear the precum gathered there. He arched his back into the motion, body demanding more. 

The hand pulled away as the tongue lowered down to flick at his head. The lightest of licks as the hands reached one to cup his balls the other to reach behind and grasp his ass. Shots of lightning blasted through him as the tongue swiped at his head randomly.

He needed more. His body ached for more. He looked down and his eyes locked on the brown eyes looking up at him.

Something within him snapped. His hands reached forward to grasp the head at his groin. He pushed forward against those infuriating lips, spreading them with the head of his cock. He was instantly engulfed in slick warmth. The tension in his stomach uncoiled as he thrust again and again, the mouth soft and welcoming. 

The hand at his balls moved to join the other on his ass as he thrust deeper and deeper, building speed. His eyes never left those looking up at him as he felt himself cross the threshold. His orgasm erupted from him, straining every muscle in his body with its overwhelming release. The eyes widened and the throat tightened around his head, swallowing every drop as he came and came into that damned mouth. 

Spent, all strength left his legs. He collapsed next to his partner and they slumped against one another, panting and gasping. The cold air chilled the sweat layering his skin.

“Thank you.” he said.

“Any time.” Himchan responded.


End file.
